Immersion: The Warthog Flip
Immersion: The Warthog Flip is a special crossover episode of Red vs. Blue and Rooster Teeth's live action series Immersion. It is the twenty-third episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 14. It aired on October 9, 2016 for sponsors, October 10th, 2016 for Rooster Teeth site users, and October 16, 2016 for the general public. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Lopez *Donut (Mentioned only) Blue Team *Caboose (Voice only) Other *V.I.C. (Voice only) *Host *Lab Rat *Scientist Plot The Red Team is speeding in the desert, with Simmons telling Grif to slow down, but Grif says there's no time. Sarge demands an explanation for Grif's driving, and tells Simmons he thought that the Warthog had a bomb inside that would explode if they slowed down (which Lopez says is the plot to Speed). Caboose calls them on the radio, and tells them that Red Base's power is still out, and their ice cream is starting to melt, much to Grif's horror. Simmons is angry that Grif's speeding for ice cream, but Grif says it's Rocky Road-flavored, and Sarge is worried about their defenses being down due to the power outage. Simmons asks why Donut can't turn the power back on, but Sarge explains he sent Donut to the store to get new power steering for the Warthog... which they're driving. Grif finds that the steering is unresponsive, and everyone jumps out as they are unable to turn away from dangerous terrain. The Warthog then flips over as it hits a bump. The camera then switches over to Burnie Burns, who introduces a special episode of Immersion. Burnie explains that in the Halo games, you can easily flip a Warthog, or any vehicle, with just a press of a button. But now it's time to see if it can be done in real life. Burnie brings in Miles Luna as this episode's lab rat, wearing Spartan VI armor. Burnie tells Miles that he will first try to flip the Warthog back right-side up using nothing but brute strength (over Miles's protests that it's impossible for him to flip a 2-ton vehicle on his own). Miles makes a few hopeless attempts, but fails to make any progress. Refusing to give up, Burnie then goes to the Rooster Teeth Workshop, and introduces this episode's scientist, Marcus LaPorte (Rooster Teeth's Production Designer). Marcus explains that the Warthog has been reinforced with steel frame so it can withstand the force needed to flip it, and large metal rings have been welded to it that are connected by steel cables to a pneumatic ram. Since Halo players can flip a Warthog in less than a second, Burnie says that 1,500 psi (37,000 pounds of force) to simulate the flip. Back outside, Marcus gives Burnie a large "X" button that will trigger the flip, much to Miles's annoyance (and jealousy); when Burnie presses it, the Warthog flips. Burnie declares science as the winner for this episode. Meanwhile, the Red Team regroups; Grif laments that by this point the ice cream has probably melted into "ice cream soup", but realizes he's fine with that, and Simmons calls him disgusting in response. Sarge admits that this is the best episode of Red vs. Blue he's ever seen, and says that the only thing that could improve it would be a "larger-than-life, completely unnecessary, gratuitous explosion". Simmons says there's no real need for anything to explode and that it'd just be shoehorning it in for a spectacle. Sarge mentions the bomb in the Warthog. Lopez angrily argues that there is no bomb, only for the Warthog to explode immediately afterwards. Simmons remarks with surprise that there was a bomb in the jeep after all, and Lopez calls them assholes. Transcript Vic: Alright, dudes! I gotta admit something: We're a few stories in now and I've had to drain the old hose since about episode 2, if you catch my drift. Gotta make it my No. 1 priority. You know what I'm saying? Been makin' a point to hydrate, now I'm paying the price in gold! If you're followin' me, I'm sayin' I gotta pee! Now, don't ask how a computer program takes a leak. Just watch these guys mess around with some science stuff while I'm gone. Simmons: Slow down! Whats the hurry? Grif: I can't slow down! There's no time! Sarge: Grif! I want and explanation for this reckless driving assumption! Why is the steering wheel on the wrong side of the car? Simmons: Wait, you mean YOU don't know where going either? Sarge: I've merely assumed a bomb had been placed inside the Warthog, and that said explosive would detonate if we dropped below 50 miles an hour Made sense to me and Lopez Grif: Will all of you shut up? I'm trying to focus Simmons: Focus on what? Where are you taking us? *radio transmission noise* Caboose: (over radio) Hi! Yeah, hey, uh, red guys? Yeah I just wanted to let you know that the power is still out at your base and your ice cream is getting pretty melty Grif: NOOOOOO! Simmons: Ice cream? You're driving like a lunatic to get some fucking ice cream!? Grif: It's not just ice cream, it's Rocky Road, Simmons! Sarge: If red base doesn't have power, that means we're completely defenseless. Step on it, dirt bag Simmons: What about Donut? Sarge: No good, I sent him to the store to get me some parts to fix the Warthogs power steering Grif: Uh, speaking of rocky road, um... Simmons: Grif! We're gonna crash! Do something! Grif: I don't know what to do, the steering's not working! Sarge: And this car bomb could go off at any second! Simmons: Uh, all in favor of abandoning ship, say "I" All: I Sarge: Tuck and roll, Lopez! *warthog crashes* Sarge: Aw. dang-nabit! Burnie: Welcome, to a very special Red vs. Blue Immersion! We've come out here to our Rooster Teeth test canyon to run an experiment with one of the most iconic and beloved video game vehicles of all time: the Halo Warthog. Now if you've never played the game Halo before, the players can often drive the jeep in such a way that it ends up on its roof To get it back on its wheels, all the player needs to do is press a button, and it'll turn itself over in less than 3 seconds As you can see behind me, we have placed a real life Warthog, very delicately, on its roof, and we're gonna find out what it takes to flip a warthog in real life and to help me conduct this experiment, I have recruited a very special lab-rat... Mr. Miles Luna Miles: you know, I can't help but feel I was a little more forced, than recruited Burnie: Well, forcing is a very important part of the Immersion recruitment process, Miles, you should know that by now Miles: Yeah... Burnie: So would you say that you are familiar with the Halo franchise? Miles: I would say that I am mildly to moderately familiar with Halo Burnie: Ok, well then I'm sure you've seen this scene before then? Miles: Oh yeah, thousand times Burnie: Ok, how would you handle this in the game? Miles: Oh well I'd just walk up to it, press that little X button than we'd be right as rain Burnie: Alright well since we can't do that in real life, our control today, and every good experiment has a control, Is that Miles is gonna attempt to flip the Warthog over, using just his brute strength Miles: Just me? Burnie: Just you Miles: Really? Burnie: Yep Miles: And we think that might work? Burnie: Oh yeah Miles: We're gonna go through that whole song and dance where "he might do it, who knows?" Burnie: What do I care? I'm not the one wearing the armor I'm gonna go work on my tan Miles: Great Burnie: Alright, Miles, you ready? I want you to flip it in 3 2 I don't know why I'm timing this, just flip it, go Miles! Lift with your back, not with your legs, come on! Miles: Whooooo's your daddy? Miles: Ahhhhhhhh! GOD DAMNIT!!! Spartans never die, they're just missing in action or just on they're back Get in with the hips Be forceful with it! Just be forceful Don't be afraid, there you go, good hustle Burnie: Alright well, that's disappointing but predictable Alright come over here Come here x3 Get in here Well clearly that didn't go very well Miles: What did you expect? Burnie: Well I don't know, I thought maybe you'd flip it over, you'd get hurt and that'd be funny or something I heard you've been working out. what happened with that? Miles: Not enough to lift two tons! Burnie: Alright well, clearly since one person cannot flip the warthog on HIS OWN We don't want to give up, where would be the fun in that? Why don't we head back into the shop and figure out what it's gonna take to flip this bad boy over We've come out to the Rooster Teeth workshop to show you exactly how we're gonna get this enormous beast back on its wheels And in order for us to do that, we've brought in our newest scientist... Mr. Marcus Laporte Marcus, What are our challenges in getting this bad boy back on its wheels Marcus: Ok, well first and foremost, we had to make this thing structural. Uh, when we first got it it was really more decorative First the Rooster Teeth effects team will use steel plates to reinforce the truck frame so the warthog can actually sit upside down Essentially, creating a role cage We will also weld large metal rings to the body of the truck, which will then be connected by cable to a pneumatic ram The pneumatic ram will use compressed nitrogen to pull our vehicle back onto its wheels Burnie: In Halo, players flip the Warthog in mere seconds. To do that in real life, will require between one thousand and 1500 psi That's more than 37,000 pounds of force Ok, so if this goes according to plan, we should go from this... To that Miles: Yeah, no, I get it Burnie: I know I just wanted to show you the model So, Marcus, how are we gonna set this this off? Marcus: Alright, so here is... Burnie: OH! We have an X button! That's awesome! Miles: Why does he get an X button? Burnie: Because I'm the scientist, what do you care? I'm afraid to touch it So it hit this, and then that Warthog flips? Marcus: that's what we're hoping for Burnie: Alright, let's count it down... 3 2 1 *rekt* Miles: Holy shit! Burmie: *Amazed* Congratulations, that was awesome! Miles: That was fucking cool Burnie: Wow, that worked a lot better than you did, Miles Miles: *Done with his shit* Burnie: Well since Miles obviously could not flip it over on his own, but science could, our winner for today is science and Marcus Miles: What do I get? Burnie: You get to keep the suit of armor, you get to wear it home Miles: *Even more done with his shit* Grif: Jesus, could you guys have taken any longer? There's gonna be nothing left at the base but ice cream soup Which, I guess I'm actually ok with when I say it out loud Simmons: You're fucking disgusting Sarge: *chuckles* Well I never thought I'd say this, but that was the best damn episode of Red vs. Blue I've ever seen the only thing that could possibly make it better, would be a larger than life, completely unnecessary gratuitous explosion! Simmons: Yeah, but there's no real need for anything to explode, it'd just be like shoe-horning it in for a spectacle at this point Sarge: Well what about that bomb in the jeep? *a bomb* Simmons: Huh, guess there was a bomb in the jeep Sarge: Told ya Gallery Lopez in Live Action.png Trivia *This is the third live-action episode of Red vs. Blue, following Sleeper and The No. 1 Movie in the Galaxy: 3 respectively. It is the fifth instance of live-action in the series overall, including Remember Me How I Was and Don't Say It. *The armor suits used for Grif, Simmons, and Lopez are of different build quality than the suit used for Sarge, most noticeably with lower shoulders, a rounder helmet, and an EVA chest piece. **This is likely because, while Grif, Simmons, and Lopez's costumes were created for this episode, Sarge's was reused from Sleeper. This is because Sarge's suit is an official Rooster Teeth prop that has also appeared outside of the series, such as in the second season of Rooster Teeth's series The Gauntlet, where it was again worn by Miles Luna. *While Miles Luna wears Sarge's suit during the actual experiment, during scripted sequences Sarge, Grif, and Simmons are portrayed by professional stuntmen, with the Grif and Simmons costumes being designed by Saul Portillo and Brenden Turner. *Gavin Free, who directed Recreation, was the Phantom Camera Operator for the warthog explosion. *Burnie tells Miles, "Lift with your back, not with your legs," referencing Sarge's line in It's a Biological Fact and the running gag of "lifting with the groin". *After Miles attempts to lift the Warthog and falls down, he says, "Spartans never die, they're just missing in action or on their back," referencing Carter-A259's quote in the Halo: Reach Video Game Awards Trailer (itself an in-universe reference to ONI Directive 390, which stipulated that any SPARTAN-II casualties be reported as Missing In Action or Wounded In Action, never Killed In Action, in order to maintain morale). *The Warthog vehicle used in this video was a gift given to the Rooster Teeth team some years before by a fan in England (hence the steering wheel being on the wrong side as mentioned in the episode). In the years since the vehicle had developed maintenance problems, so it was decided it would be sent off in the most spectacular way possible.https://roosterteeth.com/episode/immersion-season-4-the-warthog-flip-behind-the-scenes Video Category:Season 14 Category:Episodes Category:Special Episode